Arvariane Estel
by Agent 00D
Summary: Daughter of Lord Glorfindel, Arvariane Estel was destined to protect something. Was it to protect Arwen? Was it to protect Estel? Or was it to protect her own hopes so that she may give it to others?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the characters, places and part of the plot in this story are the rightful property of JRR Tolkien. The only thing I own is the character Arvariane Estel. I am sorry if this name or the shortened version, Ariane, or this kind of storyline has been used in any other publication, but know that it was completely unintentional. I have also used various reference sites in which will all be mentioned at the end of each chapter according to the material used.  
  
Translation of Arvariane Estel in Elvish Quenya, is the female derivation of the male version Arvaryar Estel, which means Royal Protector of Hope.  
  
This is also my first fan fic, so I would appreciate some constructive criticism and feedback on any improvement. Thanks!!  
  
Hope you all enjoy reading! Cheers!  
  
****  
  
PROLOGUE -The Birth of Arvariane Estel  
  
Rivendell, 2700 years before the War of the Ring  
  
Lord Elrond Halfelven and several Elven Elders had founded the refuge of Rivendell at the foothills of the Misty Mountains on the River Bruinen. Three hundred years after the War of the Last Alliance a child was born. A daughter for the Elven Elder Glorfindel, whose wife soon died afterwards from the childbirth. Grief-stricken from the death of his wife, the Lord Glorfindel was despairing when he decided upon himself to visit the Lady Galadriel of the Wood as to the meaning of his daughter's birth and why it had come at such a price.  
  
"My Lady of the Golden Wood," Glorfindel greeted Lady Galadriel's face in the silver basin, after he had touched the sparkling water of the 'Mirror of Galadriel'.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel," Galadriel began. "I know why you have come. I am deeply sorrowful for the death of your wife, but know that her death was not to be in vain."  
  
"How could it not have been in vain!" Glorfindel cried. "She died in childbirth. An elf is not supposed to depart their life like that!"  
  
"Her spirit still lives on," Galadriel replied calmly. "She lives on in your daughter. She gave her life-force to your daughter as she was destined too."  
  
"I do not understand lady. I loved my wife dearly and she did give me a beautiful daughter. But still why did she have to die? Why was it her fate?"  
  
"For that I cannot answer, Lord Glorfindel, as you will know in time." Galadriel then whisked her hand across the mirror and a young she-elf dressed in his wife's Sindarin cloak appeared. "Your daughter is now your concern. You must keep her safe as her destiny will soon be upon her."  
  
Glorfindel looked at the she-elf in the basin, this time she appeared more mature and dressed in his Valar cloak. She was beautiful with long dark locks of hair, wearing the colours of the House of Elrond underneath and wielding a long sword and dagger with a bow and quiver strapped across her back.  
  
"My daughter?" Glorfindel guessed.  
  
"Aye, your daughter. The one that will be known as 'Protector of Hope'." Galadriel's voice declared from the basin.  
  
"Protector of Hope?" Glorfindel looked at the she-elf who still appeared in the basin as she rode a horse and fired arrows from it.  
  
"You have been blessed with a special soul, Glorfindel," Galadriel's voice continued as the visions of the she-elf continued to change from being in battle armour to being in Rivendell robes. "Your wife died so that her spirit could be bounded to that of your daughter's, to make her strong and fulfil her destiny."  
  
"What is her destiny lady? What is my daughter preordained to do? Why has it come at such a sacrifice of my wife?" Glorfindel whispered in despair.  
  
"Your daughter has been chosen as a guardian," Lady Galadriel told him, as her face appeared again in the basin. "Her fate has been associated to that of Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen Evenstar, noble maiden of the Elves."  
  
"Elrond's daughter? My daughter is to protect Arwen?" Glorfindel asked to confirm.  
  
"Be sure to keep her safe. She must carry her destiny to the end," Galadriel instructed. "It was what your wife, Varnorah, was also destined to do."  
  
Glorfindel looked up to clear sky of night at the stars. He then bowed his head in prayer at which in the end acknowledged a name for his daughter.  
  
"Then her name shall be Arvariane Estel, Royal Protector of Hope."  
  
****  
  
References  
  
Elvish names, http://www.liquid2k.com/arahin/elvish.html 


	2. Chapter I Sparring Lessons

Arvariane Estel: Chapter I - Sparring Lessons  
  
Afternoon, 800 years later, The Third Age 1619, Rivendell  
  
Known as Ariane amongst those who knew her, Arvariane Estel of Rivendell, daughter of Lord Glorfindel, watched closely the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, sparring with their wooden two-handed glaives inside one of the three training arenas of the garrison. Bordered by trees to one side and marble seats on the other, the arena was relatively small and oval, as Ariane, who looked only to be a teenager by human standards but in fact centuries old, sat with her father and her long time friend Arwen as the two twins began to quicken their pace with their swords.  
  
"See how he parried and then made a false move," Lord Glorfindel pointed out to his daughter, who bore the poignant features of his wife, long dark hair and modest lilac eyes, as the younger of the twins, Elrohir deflected an oncoming blow from his brother and faked a deep upper cut, instead hitting his brother on the thigh. "You must be wary of everything, Ariane. As elves, we pride ourselves in sensing danger and using our wits to fight our enemies."  
  
"But I thought strength had something to do with it too, father?"  
  
"Aye, that is true in many cases. But in your case Ariane, since you are physically weaker than the male elf, I want you to use your wits and your proficiency in dexterity."  
  
"Yes, father." Ariane turned to her long time friend. "Arwen, your brothers look really into it," she commented at the ferocity of the twin's fighting habits.  
  
"Well they have been practicing 100 years longer than you have," Arwen pointed out. "But you will do fine! My brothers will probably think that you are weaker than them, because you are a she-elf, but they will soon learn not to underestimate women."  
  
Arwen smiled wickedly at her friend who in turn grinned mischievously. Turning back to the fighting, the twins looked to be several years older than their sister, Arwen and her friend Ariane, but in fact 100 plus years separated their birth dates. Like many elves, Ariane would age quickly through her first 1000-1200 years of life, to which she would then come of age and then stay the same appearance for the rest of her years.  
  
Born 78 years after that of Arwen Undomìel, since Ariane was a child her elders had treated her differently somehow. Instead of being sent to the House of Learning and Library of Knowledge, like many other females at the age of 100, to learn from Arwen's mother, Celebrìan and Lord Erestor, Ariane went straight to garrison to learn sword craft and archery, under the guidance of her father. At the age of 200, her father only then slowly introduced her to the philosophies of Valar and the History of Arda. Now that Ariane was coming closer to the 1000-year mark, training seemed to intensify and the balance between her studies and swordcraft became more and more demanding. She would spend one week in the Library of Knowledge studying Elvan philosophy, healing and tactics and the other practicing archery, horseback riding and swordsmanship.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were both elegant swordsmen as most elves were. Both ducked and parried each other's swords, as they were swift with their strikes and brutal in retaliation. The training between the two brothers ceased when Elrohir swiped the sword from his brother's hand and stalked his brother to the ground.  
  
"Bravado! Bravado!" Lord Glorfindel applauded the twins, as Elrohir helped his brother up. "Both of you have become very attuned to your swordcraft. Your father, Lord Elrond, will be proud to hear of your progress."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel!" the twins said.  
  
"Do you think we will be able to pass the coming of age?" Elladan asked, as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Without a doubt!" Lord Glorfindel encouraged. "But before you two leave, I want Ariane to practice. Ariane, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, father. Who am I to train with? E-One or E-Two?" Ariane joked with the brothers, as she rose to stand next to her father, her dark hair plaited up tightly and wielding a sword and shield.  
  
"Elrohir, since he won the training session. Elrohir, prepare yourself."  
  
Elrohir gestured for Ariane to join him at the centre of the arena as Elladan came to sit next to her father. "Come on, A-Two. Let us see what you have got."  
  
"You'll be feeling o'lota' pain tonight!" Ariane said playfully in a little child's voice, as she held up her weapons.  
  
"Oh! I doubt that, little missy!" Elrohir went along, readying his weapon.  
  
"Come on you two. Enough jest," Lord Glorfindel hushed, as he settled back into his seat. "Now pretend this is a real fight, like always. And do not go easy on her Elrohir, just because she is female."  
  
"I won't, Lord Glorfindel."  
  
"Good! Begin!"  
  
Ariane and Elrohir steeled themselves, waiting for the other one to attack first. Moments later, Ariane thrust her sword towards Elrohir. Deflecting it easily, Elrohir tried to find an opening to hit Ariane back. Having a slight advantage in defence, Ariane moved her shield to deflect an oncoming blow. Elrohir began to attack Ariane quickly, cutting and bludgeoning with the blunt end of his glaive. He was so quick that Ariane had only time to deflect and not attack.  
  
"Ariane, stop being on the defensive all the time!" she heard her father's voice command.  
  
Ariane tried to find an opening for an attack, but Elrohir was too quick. She then noticed him getting a little slower as he continued to hack at her. This is my chance! The next time Elrohir came in for an upper torso cut, Ariane used her shield to deflect the blow at the same time jabbing Elrohir in the side. Hitting him square on in the ribs, Elrohir was shocked he let one get through.  
  
"Well done, Ariane!" Arwen cheered and applauded.  
  
Elrohir then began slicing through again on the offensive, but it was too late. Ariane had picked up her pace and started using both her shield and sword as weapons, pushing Elrohir back so quickly, that in seconds he was on the other side of the arena on the defensive. He then saw his brother come up behind her and smiled slightly.  
  
Ariane pushed her opponent back and was about to finish Elrohir, when she noticed her opponent's facial expression change vaguely. Without a second thought, Ariane quickly did a side step, missing a blow that was going to come from behind. Whooph! as the air was driven out of Elrohir's lungs. Ariane stood bewildered as she saw the two brothers clash. She could hear Arwen's hysterical laughter as Elladan's glaive whacked his brother in the side. Elrohir crouched over in pain, as Elladan quickly apologised.  
  
"Brother, I am so sorry! Are you all right?"  
  
"Nay!" Elrohir squeaked, as he held his side.  
  
After a few moments Elrohir regained his composure, the two brothers looked at each other and then at Ariane, who stood with a bewildered face. They began to approach her and attack. Ariane snapped out of her surprised daze the moment the brothers had regained their senses. I cannot believe I avoided that! Elladan and Elrohir came charging at her, Ariane trying to deflect blows left right and centre. Meanwhile, three elves, all fair-haired and striking, entered the arena via the spectator stands dressed in the robes of the Servant of Galadriel.  
  
"Chief Commander, Lord Glorfindel!" the leading elf called out.  
  
Lord Glorfindel turned to see the three guardians of the northern Lothlorien borders Orophin, Rùmil and Haldir of Lorien come to the front to greet him.  
  
"Orophin of Lorien!" Lord Glorfindel greeted. "I did not expect you all to come so early in the afternoon, otherwise I would have greeted you at the gates."  
  
"Nay, my Lord Glorfindel. We thought it be best to be early rather than late," Rùmil answered.  
  
"And is this the young Haldir I have not seen for 5 centuries?" Lord Glorfindel looked at the third elf, which appeared to be the same age as the twins. "My words have you grown."  
  
"My Lord Glorfindel," Haldir bowed his fair head in respect.  
  
"You have come of age already, yes?"  
  
"Aye, my lord. My brothers and I, on the order of Lord Celèborn and Lady Galadriel are to escort her Lady Celebrìan back to the Woods of Lothlorien in two months," Haldir explained his presence there in Rivendell.  
  
Lord Glorfindel nodded in understanding. "Please come and join me for a few moments. I must oversee to the practice of my daughter and Lord Elrond's twins first."  
  
The three elves nodded and joined Lord Glorfindel and Arwen in the front of the arena, watching the novice warriors do battle against each other. The twins began to get more ferocious in their attacks against Ariane. They knew she was physically weak so used their strength to bore on Ariane like there was no tomorrow. Ariane could not help but be overwhelmed by the shear strength of both twins fighting her and in the end lost her sword in the process of defence. Still, Ariane fought with just a shield, blocking their assaults. They had pushed Ariane back against one of the edge pillars of the small arena when Lord Glorfindel commanded them to stop.  
  
"Halt!" Lord Glorfindel commanded, before the twins swiped Ariane on either side. The twins' weapons stopped in mid-air as Ariane was hunching over and defending herself with the shield, ready for a hard blow.  
  
"That is far enough!" Lord Glorfindel said, as he approached the trio with Arwen. "Sheath your weapons. You all have done exceptionally well, especially you my dear. You handle the surprise attack rather adequately."  
  
"Well done, Ariane! Told you not to underestimate her!" Arwen said pointedly to her brothers.  
  
Ariane peered out from under her shield at her father. The twins sheathed their glaives and both helped Ariane stand. Lord Glorfindel looked at all three elves and smiled widely. "I am proud of you all."  
  
He then turned to face Orophin, Rùmil and Haldir, three elves Ariane had never seen before in her life.  
  
"Orophin, Rùmil, Haldir, come," Lord Glorfindel gestured to the three Silvanian elves. "I presume you all know the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
"Of course," Orophin confirmed. "Who could forget the faces of Elrond?"  
  
"Tis' been a while since we last saw you, but I am sure you remember Haldir?" Rùmil gestured to his younger brother.  
  
"Aye! We were all competitors when we were young," Elladan greeted Haldir as an old friend, by locking fists together and clasping each other on the shoulder.  
  
"It has been far too many centuries, Haldir," Elrohir said, as he did the same after his brother.  
  
"Tis' has been."  
  
"And this is my daughter Arvariane Estel, whom I believe none of you have met," Lord Glorfindel introduced his only daughter. "Ariane, these are the Sentinels of the Golden Wood, Orophin, Rùmil and Haldir of Lorien. They protect the northern borders of Lothlorien."  
  
The three Silvanian elves bowed to Ariane. Ariane returned their greeting in kind.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, you did not mention your daughter being amongst your talented warriors?" Rùmil commented, as he referred to observing Ariane's fighting technique. "You have shown good defence skill."  
  
"Thank you, my lord Rùmil," Ariane accepted the compliment with a small smile.  
  
"Does she have knowledge in the Valar?" Orophin inquired to Glorfindel fascinated that a female elf could fight.  
  
"Of course, she does. She studies it during the alternate weeks of the year," Lord Glorfindel answered. "But enough chatter. We must take you to his lordship, Elrond and his wife Celebrìan. You three students of the sword go back to the garrison and get changed into something more appropriate and then go straight to the court of Elrond. Arwen, myself and our Lothlorien kinsfolk shall meet you there."  
  
"Aye, sir!" the Elven trainees answered together, saluting by putting a fist to their hearts.  
  
Bowing to their kin one last time, Elladan, Elrohir and Ariane turned and marched smartly out of the arena, once out, running quickly to the garrison change rooms.  
  
****  
  
Several weeks later, Sparring Arena, Rivendell  
  
The morning air blew coolly across the garrison's open arena. The solid sound of clashing wooden swords filled the arena with a beat. Rùmil dressed in simple light grey robes, stood watching closely two elves practicing their swordsmanship against each other.  
  
"Haldir, move your arms more freely or she will swipe you!" the tall elf, Rùmil, commanded.  
  
Haldir, who was 1200 years by Elven standards, but looked only to be twenty, began moving his arms more freely. Haldir had arrived with his elder brothers, Rùmil and Orophìn, several weeks ago to escort their daughter and Lord Elrond's wife, Celebrìan, back to Lothlorien for a visit. From the moment they met, Haldir was fond of and respected Ariane's place amongst the Elvish warriors. Although 400 years apart in age and of opposite sex, they had formed a close friendship within a matter of days.  
  
Dressed in grey jerkins and suede slacks underneath leather armour, both elves enjoyed laughing and playing together, especially when they got to practice their combat skills on each other. Haldir was armed with a long two-handed sparring glaive similar to that of the typical Elvish soldier, where as Ariane wielded a long sword and dagger, all weapons made to mimic that of the real arms, but completed with wood and blunt.  
  
"Ariane, pick up your feet," Rùmil continued to command. "And do not SHUFFLE! You continue to shuffle!"  
  
Ariane began picking up her heels as she moved back to protect herself from Haldir's blows. Evading each other's hits, both the elves began to get more ferocious in their attacks. Jumping and slashing at each other, they had made their way to the edge of the sparring arena. Haldir jumped up on the stonewall edge to evade Ariane, but Ariane followed, still fighting each other viciously.  
  
"You two get down from the edge!" Rùmil commanded, as he began to approach the two elves from across the arena. "You will fall and hurt yourselves!"  
  
Both Haldir and Ariane did not seem to heed his word though. They continued to fight, when Ariane parried Haldir's blunt end of the glaive coming up to hit her. Both weapons clashed so loudly and with so much force that one after the other had lost their balance on the edge and had fallen over the wall, tumbling down the small hill gully, screaming. Rùmil quickly ran over to the edge and looked at where they were going to land up.  
  
"Oh dear! Lord Elrond is not going to be impressed," Rùmil dreaded, as he hastily made his way down to the entrance of Rivendell, where the Rivendell greeting party was meeting the Mirkwood Royal Entourage.  
  
****  
  
The greeting party of Elrond, joined by Orophin of Lorien, approached the entering Royal Entourage of Mirkwood. Lord Elrond, his wife, Celebrìan, who was fair and strikingly beautiful in her elegant shimmering grey gown, stood at the head of the group, with their twin sons and daughter, dressed in the formal wear of silver blue colours of the House of Elrond. All the high elves of Rivendell were also in the greeting party, standing tall and proud. Lord Glorfindel and Erestor in suede robes of light grey with their dark green Valar cloak and a young Malfanaion, known to those who love him as Figwit, in a silver grey V-neck robe, with forest green jerkin underneath.  
  
The party of Thranduil however were all dressed in Mirkwood royal robes, which were long and of a glittering green, copper and silver with the etching of the House of Thranduil along the sleeves. Save only Thranduil, wearing silvery green with golden edging, his son Legolas fitted in the same outfit but his robes going down to his knees, showing his dark green trousers and soft boots and Saelbeth, a guardian of Mirkwood, dressed in black robes, a golden brooch on his chest signifying his stature in the Mirkwood Realm.  
  
"King Thranduil!" Lord Elrond greeted warmly, in Elvish. "It has been too long friend."  
  
"Aye, it has been Lord Elrond," as King Thranduil met his long time friend in a warm hug. "My lady Celebrìan, you are still as radiant as ever!" Thranduil took Celebrìan's hand bent down to lightly kiss it.  
  
"Thank you my lord. It has been since Elrond's and my wedding day since we last saw each other, yes?"  
  
"Aye it has. Lord Glorfindel, you are looking well? Still head of the garrison?"  
  
"As always, your highness," Glorfindel bowed his head in respect.  
  
"We are so sorry to have heard about your wife's early departure to the Undying Lands, Thranduil. Her leaving must have been difficult," Celebrìan sympathised.  
  
"Tis' was, but it was for the best. I trust you are keeping yourselves well though. I am sorry I did not come and pay tribute when I heard you had your sons and daughter."  
  
"It is understandable, Thranduil. You have had some troubles in the Mirkwood realm according to sources in the East, not to mention the raising of your own son," Lord Elrond replied, eyeing the young Legolas.  
  
Legolas at this age looked to be twenty, when in fact he was 1100 years old. His hair stopped just below his shoulders, but was fair and had delicate plaits. Wearing the royal robes of silver-green, he carried himself with a sense of pride at being the son of the king.  
  
"Yes. This is my son, Legolas," the king introduced as he gestured for Legolas to come forward. "A fine swords elf and excellent archer, he is I believe going to be one of our finest blade-masters in Mirkwood. He could certainly give the best warriors in your garrison a scare, Lord Glorfindel," Thranduil encouraged positively.  
  
"Aye, I am sure he could. Depending on how long you are staying in Rivendell, your majesty, maybe we could hold a friendly competition?" Lord Glorfindel suggested.  
  
"Well, that would certainly be of some interest to my son."  
  
"It would definitely be of interest to me, on how my sons will perform before their coming of age," Lord Elrond stated. "King Thranduil, these are my children. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir and my daughter, Arwen Undómiel."  
  
King Thranduil and Legolas acknowledged the twins with bows and a kiss on the hand to Arwen.  
  
"You are as beautiful as your mother and grandmother, Arwen," Thranduil complimented. Arwen smiled in acceptance. "Lord Glorfindel, I heard you too had a daughter? Where is she?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty. Arvariane Estel is my daughter. She would be here to greet you, my lord, but I asked for her to catch up on some training she missed out earlier in the week," Glorfindel explained his daughter's absence from the greeting party. "She is very strict and careful with her studies."  
  
At that moment, the parties could hear a loud clash of what seemed to be two pieces of hollow wood smashing together. Suddenly a shrill came crashing down one of the small gullies leading into the entrance.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" a voice yelped as the sound came down the hill beside the entry arches of Rivendell.  
  
Crunch! Thump! The body of a young female elf, a few centuries younger than Legolas, came over an edge and landed on her face in the leaves at the side of the entrance, right beside the greeting party of Elrond, a wooden dagger falling beside her. Moments later, another voice came screeching down the same gully, this time a male elf, appearing the same age as Legolas, landing ninety degrees on top of the female elf on his back, a wooden glaive and leaves falling on top of him. Oomph! as they both began to groan in pain. Both the greeting party of Elrond and Thranduil stared on in shock at the entrance of the two elves. Several moments later, the she-elf, wriggled out from underneath the male elf. Her face covered with dirt and some scarring, her once neatly tied hair in a complete mess, she quickly shook her friend, oblivious of the greeting party's presence.  
  
"Haldir! Are you all right?" the young she-elf cried as she helped her friend sit up.  
  
Legolas recognised the male elf as his old friend, Haldir, groaning in pain as he sat up and held the back of his head.  
  
"I think I hit my head," Haldir complained.  
  
"Arvariane! What is the meaning of this?" Lord Glorfindel scolded the young she-elf, as he went to her side.  
  
Both elves snapped out of their world and looked to where the voice came from. A look of utter surprise appeared on both their faces when they realised they had dropped into a formal welcome of a royal party. With embarrassed looks on their faces, both elves quickly tried and dust themselves off, sheathing their play weapons and standing straight.  
  
"We.we are sorry father," the she-elf stammered, as the younger elves in both greeting parties began to giggle. "Me and Haldir were just sparring."  
  
"Sparring?" Lord Erestor glared at the two friends. "What sort of sparring? Plummeting down hills?"  
  
"Well.we were practicing in one of the arenas, under Rùmil's guidance when." Ariane began.  
  
"When Ariane parried Haldir's glaive, which in turn made them fall over the wall with such a force that they brought each other over the arena edge," Rùmil filled in with a wide grin on his face, as he joined the greeting party from the stairs behind them. His face then turned serious again. "I did warn them to stay away from the outer edge, but they seemed not to heed my words."  
  
The two friends grinned sheepishly. Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel raised eyebrows at Rùmil then turned to the two dirty elves clearly not impressed by their informal entrance. King Thranduil smiled at the young friends misdemeanour and looked at his own son. Legolas seemed to keep a straight face and stare at the pair.  
  
"My lord Thranduil, meet Lord Glorfindel's daughter, Arvariane Estel, and Haldir of Lorien," Lord Elrond introduced the two misfits, clearly unimpressed by their lack of respect.  
  
"We are terribly sorry for dropping in and disrupting your greeting party, your highness," Ariane apologised quickly as she and Haldir, curtsied and bowed respectively, to King Thranduil. "We did not intend for this to happen."  
  
"Yes, well.training is important," King Thranduil, said, a small smile on his face. "However, I must admit, it is the most interesting form of meeting and greeting my son and I have ever experienced from elves. How are you young Haldir of Lorien? You are no longer young, yes?"  
  
"No, my lord. I have come of age, but it is good to see you again. And you my friend, Legolas," Haldir greeted warmly.  
  
"Aye, it is good to see you old friend," Legolas replied, smiling slightly and putting his hand on Haldir's shoulder. Haldir returned the gesture in kind.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, the lords' of Rivendell faces seemed to soften. Lord Glorfindel looked at Elrond for guidance as to what should be done with them. Lord Elrond nodded his head.  
  
"You two are to go with her ladyship, Celebrìan and young Malfanaion to the house of healing, so you can both be cleaned up," Lord Glorfindel sighed. "Even though it was not any of yours fault, you must be punished for disrupting a royal greeting.  
  
"Arvariane, you are to spend the rest of the day studying the Valaqueneta, at the end of which you are to recite who and what each Lord and Queen of the Valar did, the history of Valar in the beginning of the world and the nature of the Valar, by hart!"  
  
A look of horror came across Ariane's face, as she had never liked reading the most complicated of the Silmarillion volumes, but then regained her composure. "Yes, father," she obediently accepted the punishment.  
  
"As for you, Haldir," Lord Glorfindel continued, as he then turned to Orophin, stood straight faced but clearly unimpressed by his brother's entrance. "Orophin will decide on your punishment."  
  
"Haldir, your punishment will be to go to the garrison this evening after the stable master has returned and assist him with the grooming of the horses, after which you will then proceed to the armoury and clean all the equipment there," Orophin declared. "And you are not to finish until all the armour and equipment has been cleaned and polished."  
  
"Brother, you know how many pieces of armour." Haldir began to argue.  
  
"I do not care, Haldir. And I do not care how long it takes you either. That will be your punishment for disrupting the royal entourage," Orophin stood by firmly. "If you do not accept it, then I will have to give you something more substantial. You are lucky I did not give you the same punishment as Arvariane, because I know how much you dislike reading that volume."  
  
Haldir then bit his tongue and accepted his punishment. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good," Lord Elrond said finally. Turning to his wife, who had a small smile on her face from the children's humbleness, he said softly. "My dear, please take these two elves with Malfanaion and heal their wounds."  
  
"Of course, my love," Celebrìan answered. "I am sorry to leave this party so soon," she apologised to the King.  
  
"It is understandable, my lady," King Thranduil bent down to kiss Celebrìan's hand in respect. "I look forward to see you at the welcoming feast."  
  
Celebrìan smiled at the king for his respect. "Figwit, Arvariane, Haldir. Come along!"  
  
All three bowed to the entourage of Mirkwood and then followed her ladyship back up the stairs towards the 'House of Healing' in Rivendell, Ariane and Haldir both holding onto each other for support as they hobbled up the stairs.  
  
****  
  
Afternoon, Outside the House of Lord Glorfindel, Rivendell  
  
Ariane wore a flowing, shimmering orange dress as she sat with a volume of Silmarillion in between her legs on the stone bench, the shining sun being cooled by the rising river currents of the River Bruinen. After getting cleaned up by Figwit and her lady Celebrìan, Ariane wore her hair down, her dark wavy locks coming down to her knees. Leaning against the wall behind her, all her hair flowing down the front of her, she looked up from the book she had spent the last several hours studying and put her elbow on the stone barrier, resting her face and gazing out to the rushing waterfall.  
  
The Valar where in origin, the greatest of the Ainur who witnessed the Vision of Ilúvatar and so descended into Eä to fulfil the vision and create Arda. It seems that, in the first beginnings of the World, the four mightiest spirits came down into it; Manwë, Ulmo and Aulë to prepare it for the coming of the Children of Ilúvatar, and Melkor to claim it for his own domain, Ariane memorised the beginning of the chapter 'The Valar in the Beginning of Arda'.  
  
Damn it! I still cannot believe I lost her bracelet! Ariane scolded herself angrily, as she felt her wrist in the place where her mother's Ainur bracelet should have been. I must have lost it on the way down when Haldir knocked me over the edge! It has to be it! But I looked everywhere and I cannot find it! Argh!  
  
Ariane was deep in anguish at the thought of losing the only memory of her mother, when an unfamiliar voice penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"You know that is a most inappropriate seating position for a lady," Legolas commented, as he approached the barrier Ariane was leaning on.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she realised her legs spread holding up the book for her to read, instead of being stretch out across the bench. Quickly shutting the volume, Ariane swung round and put her legs together, pulling her dress over, embarrassed.  
  
Legolas, dressed in the same robes as before, leaned on the stone barrier with his hands, looking out towards the waterfall of Bruinen. "You know, I quite enjoy the view from here."  
  
"It is beautiful as it is also a gorgeous," Ariane replied turning her head back to the view.  
  
"Aye, but it is not as beautiful or as gorgeous as some I have seen," Legolas said in an egocentric tone, as he turned to Ariane. "Your attractiveness has captured me like a beautiful star."  
  
Oh what a charmer and poet! Ariane thought sarcastically, as she huffed in amusement at the Prince's attempt to charm her. Ariane had always thought of herself as an equal to that of a male elf warrior. Even though she was female of some stature in Elvish society, she was also taught to always respect other's above and below her and never demean them in anyway, save goblins and orcs, although she was willing to make exception to this royal. How dare he insult me like that! I wonder how he ever survived this long in his father's court. He is of age, still looks a little young though, but still thinks he can get his way with anyone.  
  
"Well, then you must have not seen many."  
  
"Aye, I have seen many, just no female that has surpassed your beauty, my lady," still quite sure of himself.  
  
"Then you must have mistaken them for male elves, for a female elf is neither beautiful nor gorgeous, but exquisite," Ariane retorted bluntly.  
  
"Are you comparing your beauty to that of a male?" Legolas replied, an expectant smile on his face, folding his arms.  
  
"No. I am comparing your ill manners and that pompous tone of yours to that of an orc," Ariane insulted angrily. "Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to study."  
  
Ariane could sense Legolas was taken aback by that remark, but did not let it show on his face. His eyes however were a different reaction all together. She then swept up the volume of Silmarillion and breezed past the Prince, in the direction of the Library of Knowledge. That will teach the royal to insult me and treat women like lesser beings.  
  
****  
  
Legolas stood stunned at the she-elf's reaction to him. How dare she insult me like that! An ORC! Am I really that ill mannered and pompous? I don't think so! He thought furiously. Legolas then realised the awareness of the she-elf to his advances. Still I must admit that she did see through my charade. Not very many females do. Suddenly a stifled laugh came from the shadows of the gazebo behind him.  
  
"She certainly got you, your highness," the familiar voice of Haldir, his long time companion, remarked, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Haldir, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Legolas scolded his friend. "Legolas, Legolas is my name."  
  
"Aye Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood," Haldir corrected himself. "I forget that you hate being called by your title."  
  
"It is something I do not like getting thrown around. I find it rather exasperating and should you not be with the stable master cleaning the armoury?"  
  
"Yes, but the stable master does not return until evening from his daily scout of the outer borders." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Why did you put your seductive line to Ariane, and in such a arrogant tone?" Haldir asked, shaking his head. "She is no ordinary she-elf, one that you can swoon easily. Believe me I tried."  
  
"I realise that. I should have known better than to mess with a female that elegant and poignant," Legolas discerned, complimenting the she-elf's beauty and intelligence. "Much like Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen."  
  
"Aye, but Lord Glorfindel's daughter is a great deal more than she appears," Haldir commented on his girl friend.  
  
Legolas stared at his companion. "That was Lord Glorfindel's daughter?!?!"  
  
"Yes. Did you not recognise her as Arvariane Estel?" Haldir asked, shocked by his friend's naive behaviour.  
  
"Arvariane Estel! Alas, NO!" Legolas cried out in his mistake. "I did not recognise her as the messy she-elf that was your friend this morning!"  
  
"Legolas, you must have lost some of your mind. How could you have not sensed her presence to be the same as the elf you saw this morning?"  
  
"But, you said her name was Ariane?" Legolas pointed out.  
  
"True. Her name is Ariane. Arvariane Estel, known as Ariane amongst those who care about her," Haldir answered simply.  
  
Legolas put his hand to his face in embarrassment. I cannot believe I did that! What an orc! Legolas insulted himself. "But no matter my friend, Ariane does not hold a grudge easily. I must ask you though, not to offend her like that again," Haldir insisted politely.  
  
"Do you have some sort of feeling for her, Haldir?" Legolas was quick to question.  
  
"Noooooo!" Haldir answered hastily, although he was not quite sure himself. "She and I have become close friends in the time my brothers and I have been here in Rivendell. I would be very upset to see her hurt gravely."  
  
"So you would protect her, someone who you have known for a few weeks, rather than me, whom you have known since 300 years?"  
  
"I did not say that Legolas," Haldir answered, getting annoyed at his friend's resentfulness. "I would protect anyone of my friends regardless. Just be wary of who you speak to like that next time. She is far from being naïve, even though she is not yet of age."  
  
"Aye, forgive my pettiness. I know where your loyalties lay, Haldir," Legolas answered rueful. "I now just wish I had been more aware and not offend a jewel such as her like that and I am sorry if I have offended you."  
  
"You are still learning, my friend. You have just passed the coming of age for an elf and remember I have 100 years more experience than you. Come, let us catch up on events before I begin my punishment this evening."  
  
Legolas laughed energetically at remembering his friend's expression when receiving his punishment for disrupting the greeting party earlier on today, before Haldir stared at him annoyed. The two elves then began to converse about the time they had been separated from each other's company.  
  
To be continued..  
  
References  
  
The Encyclopaedia of Arda, 1997-2000, http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/a/arda.html 


	3. Chapter II Invaded Principality

Arvariane Estel: Chapter II- Invaded Principality  
  
A week later, the main combat arena, Rivendell  
  
A crowd of male elves, both from Rivendell and House of Thranduil gathered in the wide-open arena. A friendly competition organised by Rùmil of Lorien and Saelbeth of Mirkwood, under the guidance of Lord Elrond and Glorfindel, was underway. The young elves of Lorien, Mirkwood and Rivendell represented themselves in their house colours. Haldir, representing as a Servant of Galadriel, wore silver plate mail, black clothing and dark red velvet cloak. Legolas, representing the House of Thranduil and the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, wore brown leather armour, dark green clothing and a shimmering khaki green cloak. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir wore the colours of the House of Elrond, blue and silver. Elladan wore full shimmering silver blue-plate mail, where as Elrohir wore brown leather armour and green clothing underneath. Both also wore navy velvet cloaks. Representatives also wielded their personal bows and weapons to use in this competition of skill.  
  
The day had gone on long, with archery in the morning and swordcraft in the afternoon, eventually leading to the twins being defeated in rounds of swordcraft by Haldir and Legolas, both of whom were more experienced and skilled with hand-to-hand warfare than the younglings.  
  
It was now time for Haldir and Legolas's final confrontation in the arena. Haldir easily drew his two-handed superior glaive that was given to him by Lady Galadriel at his coming of age. It's long handle and curved blade was intricately patterned with Elvish symbols of the Sindar. He readied it with an elbow angled up and an arm across his waistline, his Lorien longbow strapped to his back with a leather quiver. Legolas just stood tall eyeing his opponent, his composite bow strapped to his back with his quiver of arrows. He had two knives sheathed underneath his quiver, but refused to draw them.  
  
"Your highness, you may draw your weapon," Saelbeth told the young Prince.  
  
"I will not draw until my opponent has attacked me," Legolas answered clearly.  
  
The crowd of elves began to buzz. The party of Rivendell Elves, which consisted of Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins looked at King Thranduil who was being consulted by Saelbeth quickly.  
  
"My lord, your son may be putting himself in harms way unnecessarily," Saelbeth remarked at Legolas's confidence.  
  
"Saelbeth, I believe my son knows what he is doing," Thranduil waved down his advisor. "If he is confident he can defeat Haldir, who is a very fine swordsman of Lorien, then I believe in his skill to do so. If anything goes wrong, we have the hands of Malfanaion to heal," Thranduil pointed out to his advisor the young elf sitting next to Lord Glorfindel, supposedly the most talented healing hands west of the Misty Mountains. "Let him be."  
  
"Very well, your highness." Saelbeth then approached the pair of elves at the centre of the arena. "Young masters, the rules of conduct are as such. You are to treat each with respect when fighting, so no foul play. That means you must have no hidden weapons or devices on your being. You must fight like you are in a real life position and the fight ends when the opponent has lost their weapon and has no more will or option to move. Is this understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," both elves answered simultaneously.  
  
"Good! Play nice!" Saelbeth said finally, before he receded to a watcher's seat near to King Thranduil. "HERIO!"  
  
At the command giving the go ahead, Haldir instantly charged at Legolas. Quick to sense the threat, the Prince of Mirkwood flicked out the two blade- singer knives sheathed behind him quicker than lighting, deflecting the oncoming strike.  
  
The Houses of Rivendell looked on in awe at the skill these two elves showed in combat. Haldir was strong and solid like a Sentinel of the Golden Woods, where as Legolas was agile and graceful, like the royal he is. Both elves ducked, parried, struck, even began to use their bodies as weapons as neither was weakening from the other's assault. Both of them had not even broken out into a sweat in the ten minutes they had been fighting continuously.  
  
"Who do you believe will win, Elladan?" his brother asked him.  
  
"I do not know. They are both fantastic warriors," Elladan answered, awed by his friends skill. "But I must say Haldir has more skill, since he has only one weapon to use to defend himself against two."  
  
"Aye. But Legolas.I would hate to ever be his real life enemy. Figwit, you should compete with him. You are most proficient in small weapons."  
  
"True, but my talent lies within my healing hands, Elrohir. Your mother even said it," Figwit replied modestly. "I would prefer to heal and restore health than to destroy it anyway."  
  
"Wise words, Figwit," Elladan compliment, as he put a friendly hand on his companion's shoulder. "I am glad you do not partake in these competitions or else no one will be around to heal us well."  
  
Meanwhile, Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor had joined Orophin and Rùmil of Lorien in King Thranduil's company.  
  
"Your brother is exceptional, Orophin and Rùmil," Thranduil complimented Haldir to Orophin. "No wonder the Galadhrim gave him the glaive of the Sindar."  
  
"It was his coming of age gift from Lord Cèleborn and Lady Galadriel," Orophin answered. "He has certainly come into his own since then. A finer swordsman than Rùmil and myself put together. We are archers, Haldir seems to be the latter."  
  
"But your own son, Thranduil," Lord Elrond turned to. "He is remarkably agile."  
  
"Aye, Saelbeth trained him to be quick and light-footed. He is not to go into the army, but rather be more a representative of my court. So he must be graceful in his steps."  
  
The lords turned back to the sparring and noticed that Haldir had lost his glaive, but still managed to evade Legolas's attacks, by using his cloak. Haldir managed to get one of Legolas's wrists tangled in his cloak when the Prince next went to jab, trying to obtain one of the Prince's knife. But Legolas anticipated the move, grabbing Haldir's cloak and yanking it, making the Sentinel of the Golden Woods trip over his own leg, flipping Haldir onto his back. The entire arena erupted in applause as the round finally ended, with Haldir unarmed and on the ground with the end of Legolas's knives at his throat. The party of Elrond and Thranduil approached the elves, applauding.  
  
"Well done, my son!" King Thranduil commended his son's improvement in hand- to-hand combat. "It is good to see you more fluent with your movement. Haldir certainly gave you a scare, I can tell."  
  
"Aye, he did father," Legolas agreed, helping his competitor up from the ground.  
  
Haldir, who had only beaten once before in a swordfight, took the hand of the Prince and stood up. He did, however, let go abruptly the moment he had regained his balance.  
  
"I must say your highness, I am impressed with your son's agility with his blade-singer knives," Lord Erestor commented. "Where did you obtain them, young sire?"  
  
"In the Mountains of Mirkwood. It was a gift for my coming of age from an ancient Eregion smith," Legolas explained simply, as he twisted them in his hands as he sheathed them back in their scabbard behind him.  
  
"Eregion? I thought all were corrupted by Sauron?"  
  
"Aye, Erestor. But it is said that some did escape," Lord Elrond clarified to his friend.  
  
"Yes." He then turned back to Legolas. "Well they are fine weapons. Tell me, young Prince, are you up for another round?" Lord Erestor asked, an idea coming to him.  
  
"Of course, Lord Erestor. This was hardly a fight," Legolas insulted under his breath, for only Haldir to hear.  
  
Haldir glared at the royal, but bit his tongue to respect others around them. If no one was here to protect you, you would have been on the ground by now. Legolas seemed to sense Haldir's thoughts and smiled wickedly at his friend. His attention was then brought back to Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor and his father.  
  
"What did you have in mind, Lord Erestor?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel's daughter, Arvariane, has trained extensively with knives and swords since she was a babe," Lord Erestor explained. "She has even defeated me and her father in swordcraft and if Lord Glorfindel allows it, I think Prince Legolas would find her quite a challenge."  
  
"A marvellous idea, Erestor," Lord Glorfindel agreed. "I would like her to compete against your son, if that is all right with you your highness?"  
  
"Well, if you daughter is as promising as you have described her then by all means," Thranduil agreed. "It will be a challenge for my son and a sight to see a she-elf go up against a royal knife of Mirkwood."  
  
"Very well. Haldir, do you mind going up to the library and fetching my daughter from studying?" Lord Glorfindel asked his daughter's friend.  
  
"Yes, Lord Glorfindel," Haldir obeyed.  
  
Haldir then picked up his glaive from his feet. "You better say your sorriest now, Greenleaf," Haldir warned Legolas in his ear, before he passed the Prince. "She is good."  
  
Legolas shifted his eyes and looked at his friend. "We shall see, Tall One. We shall see."  
  
****  
  
Rivendell Library of Knowledge  
  
"The utter destruction of the island of Númenor, a divine punishment for King Ar-Pharazôn's assault on the Undying Lands. Only Elendil and his companions escaped the wreck," Arwen read out to her long time friend Ariane about the destruction of the island in the Great Sea.  
  
The two girls, Arwen dressed elegantly in silver and blue, Ariane dressed casually in her favoured yellow gown, sat at one of the marble tables in the centre of the library reading another one of the Silmarillion volumes they had not read in centuries. On the order of Arwen's mother, Celebrìan, the two girls were to learn the history of the downfall of Númenor and the history of the Galadhrim as part of their studies.  
  
Although Ariane was not specifically trained in Elvan studies, she had to learn the philosophies and wisdom of the Valar and Elves requested by her father. Arwen too had to learn these materials, but she was less proficient in hand-to-hand fighting. She was however an excellent horseback rider. After a few more passages, Arwen closed up her book abruptly, furrowing her eyebrows. Ariane noticed her friend's distress.  
  
"Arwen, you seem disturbed?" Ariane asked, her lilac eyes looking concerned for her friend's welfare. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"I have had this dream, Ariane. A very disturbing one," Arwen answered, her own blue eyes intently looking into space.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"My mother." Arwen then looked at her friend. "I feel something is a miss in my mother's trip to Lothlorien," Arwen worried. "She leaves tomorrow and I do not know what it is, but there is a fear in my heart that my mother may not return."  
  
"Arwen, your mother has the three brother's Rùmil, Orophin and Haldir, which I can all give my word for, not to mention five of the best Elvish soldiers in our garrison, escorting her."  
  
"Aye, I know. But there is still a warning in my heart and I do not know why. I would not normally ask this of you, Ariane, because you are my friend, but please accept the service I am going to thrust upon you."  
  
"What is it you request of me, Arwen?" Ariane quickly asked. "I am your friend and will help as you command, if my father allows it."  
  
"I have known you all my life, Ariane. You are finer swords elf than I and have shown greater skill in wisdom and combat than my brothers put together. I only ask that you accompany my mother's staff to Lothlorien when she goes."  
  
Ariane considered her friend's words. Arwen was sincere in them as she worried about her mother's safety. "Arwen, I am not even of age. How am I going to get something like this past my father? Let alone your father?"  
  
"We will think of something. You have shown wisdom and courage beyond your age Ariane. You may be 1300 years old, but in fact you are the living soul of an 13000 year old," Arwen complimented. "You have the spirit of your mother Ariane. I see it in your eyes. They are the eyes of an Eldar."  
  
"Arwen, I have always wanted to see the lights of Lothlorien, as Haldir has described them to me and I will do as you ask. But to get a request like this past my father is going to be difficult."  
  
"I will ask my father to see whether he can first grant you permission to escort my mother. From there, hopefully Lord Glorfindel will accept letting you go."  
  
Ariane sighed heavily, not expecting that their fathers' would accept that. "Very well. Let us hope all turns out as planned."  
  
Both friends turned back to their books when Arwen spotted Haldir, dressed in armour entering the library.  
  
"Haldir, what are you doing dressed in that?" Arwen asked, looking him up and down.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but I have come to fetch her ladyship, Ariane," Haldir announced.  
  
"Me? What in Rivendell for?"  
  
"Your father has requested your presence at the main combat arena," Haldir explained.  
  
"Haldir, my father knows this is my study time in the Ancient texts," Ariane answered, confused at why her father would want to take her away from study. "He would not compromise my learning."  
  
"I am not lying to you when I say he wants you to come down to the main arena, Ariane. He seemed quite adamant too."  
  
Ariane looked at her girlfriend, who had the same puzzled expression as she did. She then turned back to Haldir.  
  
"Very well," Ariane responded as she closed her writing book. "Although, I still think he has gone mad. Accompany me Arwen?"  
  
"Aye. I want to see what has changed your father's mind, when only last week he gave you the entire Valaqueneta to recite by hart."  
  
Both girls closed their study books and stored them back on the shelves before being escorted by Haldir out and towards the main combat arena in Rivendell.  
  
****  
  
When the two girls arrived in the huge arena with Haldir, they noticed the entire counsel of Rivendell and Mirkwood was present. Stepping down the stairs to the front of the arena, where Lord Glorfindel stood with several other high elves and the Prince of Mirkwood, the three approached cautiously.  
  
"Do you know why my father has requested me here?" Ariane asked Haldir.  
  
"I believe he wants you to compete against the Prince of Mirkwood," Haldir answered simply, "since he defeated me in sword craft."  
  
"What?!?!" Ariane waffled, as she stopped in her tracks about to recede back up the stairs. "No way! There is no way I am going up against a royal that beat a Sentinel of the Golden Wood."  
  
"Why not, Ariane?" Arwen encouraged grabbing the arm of her friend and tugging her. "You are a fine warrior. I think you will do well against the Prince of Mirkwood. You have not seen him since he arrived last week anyway, and he has been asking about you."  
  
Ariane lifted a very irritated eyebrow at Arwen, resisting the pull. "That is not amusing Arwen!"  
  
"It is true! Besides if you beat him, he will be the embarrassed party," Arwen said finally, giving one big pull, thrusting Ariane a few steps forward so she would be caught between Haldir and herself. "And that would be in retaliation for insulting you last week. I am assuming he still has not apologised, since you seem quite adamant in disliking him still."  
  
"Arvariane Estel! Arwen!" Lord Erestor called when he saw the two she elves come down the stairs.  
  
"Lord Erestor," Ariane greeted as she approached the high elves. "Father, you requested for my presence?"  
  
"Yes my dear. Get into your battle armour," Glorfindel commanded his daughter.  
  
"But father, it is my study week," Ariane reminded him. "Lady Celebrìan will not be pleased if she finds that I am skirmishing amongst elves instead of learning."  
  
"I will speak to her ladyship later. But for now, get into your full battle attire. I want you to compete."  
  
"Compete? With who?" Ariane asked her father, hoping what Haldir said was a lie.  
  
"The Prince of Mirkwood of course."  
  
Ariane stared at her father in horror, still not believing that he had really wanted her to compete against the royal. She looked at the prince, who seemed quite full of him-self at that point and then looked back at her father. She was also not expecting to fight today, let alone fight a royal who was most obviously one of the best in Mirkwood, since he had beat Haldir.  
  
"Father, I am not prepared. I have not trained for several days now," Ariane tried as she looked for excuses to avoid competing. "I cannot to compete in any type of combat."  
  
"Do not be ridiculous. Combat is thrown upon you when you least expect it. Now no more excuses. Go and get ready!" Glorfindel commanded his daughter again, this time with more force.  
  
Ariane shifted her eyes to the ground warily. "Very well, father. If you think I can do this."  
  
"I believe you can my daughter," Glorfindel encouraged. "Make sure you carry all your preferred weapons on yourself as this a going to be like a real battle."  
  
Ariane nodded. "I shall be ready in ½ an hour." She then turned in the direction of the garrison to prepare herself for a battle with one of the finest swords in Mirkwood, uneasy.  
  
****  
  
Her long dark hair braided up tightly, Ariane stepped out of the garrison ½ an hour later, dressed smartly in armour. She wore her family jerkin, which was blue and cream in colour underneath stylishly fashioned dark brown leather armour that hugged the curves of her figure nicely. With pleated skirting at the bottom and plated hard leather on her shoulders, Ariane wore the Sindarin cloak of her mother's on her back and knee high soft boots on her feet. With regards to weaponry, Ariane's utility belt sheathed a finely made Long Tooth dagger, Starlight or Elencala, made especially for her strength and agility by an old smith of the Eregion, who escaped Sauron's enslavement. Across her back she had a quiver of arrows, an intricate patterned long bow and the enclosed long sword, Earth's Sword or Kemen Macil.  
  
Ariane made her way down the entrance to the arena, where at the end her father was waiting. Her father had not even noticed her until she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Ariane! I did not sense you," Lord Glorfindel remarked. "Your footsteps have become much more soft."  
  
"Are you sure you were not distracted by anything out there?" Ariane gestured, as she saw Legolas on the other side talking with his father and Saelbeth. "Are you sure I can do this father?"  
  
"Ariane, stop being a pessimistic elf. You have the skill to do this."  
  
"But he beat a Sentinel of the Golden Wood," Ariane whinged. "That is difficult in itself!"  
  
"Ariane, I have faith in you to at least give this boy a good whipping," her father heartened. "His pride is his weakness."  
  
"Hmph! Everyone knows that!" Ariane said as she remembered his sordid attempt to bed her.  
  
"Then use it against him. Make sure he never underestimates you again," Lord Glorfindel advised. "You truly remind me of your mother and her spirit. When I look at you, your eyes say so much of her." Ariane gave her father a big hug. "Now go prove who is the more intelligent elf. Remember, your head and dexterity are your strengths."  
  
Lord Glorfindel smiled admirably at his daughter, before kissing her on the forehead. Ariane smiled back and then entered the arena, still uneasy, but a little more confident in her abilities to fight. She was surprised to see a crowd of elves, both male and female sitting in the grandstands. My! Word certainly got around quickly, Ariane thought to herself as she approached the centre of the arena. Although the arena grandstand was not full, there were enough elves to form an entire company. She could see Elladan and Elrohir still dressed in armour giving her the thumbs up in front. Arwen and Figwit were behind waving and smiling and Haldir was with his brother Orophin standing with their arms folded but grinning slightly. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrìan were also present, with Erestor and her father joining their side. She saw King Thranduil take a seat with Saelbeth near the Lords of Rivendell as Legolas approached the centre of the arena with Rùmil. Meeting in the middle, she looked at her opponent who was clearly a ½ a head above her. The Prince had a proud smile pasted across his face, which was quickly wiped once Rùmil began to explain the rules of conduct.  
  
"Young combatants of Mirkwood and Rivendell, the rules of conduct are as such," Rùmil began announcing clearly. "You are to treat each with respect when fighting. That means you must have no hidden weapons or devices. You must fight like you are in a real life position and the fight ends when the opponent has lost his or her weapon and has no more will or option to move. Is this clearly understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the two elves concurred.  
  
"You may both draw your weapons," Rùmil declared.  
  
To everyone's expectation Legolas hesitated to draw and waited for Ariane. She did not budge. Elves began to think Ariane would not draw, until Legolas said something or drew.  
  
"I will not draw until my opponent has attacked me," Legolas answered clearly, staring at his female opponent.  
  
"Nor will I!" Ariane too answered clearly.  
  
Another buzz went through the crowd like wildfire.  
  
"What on Middle-Earth is she doing?" Elladan cursed, as he leant back to talk to his sister. "She has a long sword and dagger. She cannot possibly draw them both as quick as he can!"  
  
"Why not?" Arwen questioned her brother. "There is only an extra inch on her long sword."  
  
"Arwen, even I know I cannot draw a dagger as quickly as the Prince of Mirkwood," Figwit interjected. "And I have trained several more centuries with a Long tooth than Ariane has. And she has a Long tooth and sword to draw."  
  
"Have a little faith in her abilities," Elrohir defended. "She managed to defend herself against Elladan and myself with just a shield."  
  
"But these are two weapons of different calibre," Elladan noted. "They are substantially different in size and weight."  
  
The four friends stared at each other, worried that their youngest friend was about to make a big mistake by not drawing before hand. Rùmil too seemed worried as he looked to the counsel of Rivendell, who looked just as concerned as he. His eyes settled on Lord Glorfindel, who seemed uneasy, but not bothered. Lord Glorfindel gestured for Rùmil to continue the round.  
  
"Ariane, you should draw your weapons," Rùmil advised as he turned back to the two opponents. "It would be wise."  
  
"I will not draw, for I wish to begin on equal ground," Ariane explained, still staring at Legolas.  
  
"Very well. But remember, this is to be treated like a real battle," Rùmil warned. "Do not go easy on each other. HERIO!"  
  
The two elves began to circle each other the moment the command to begin was heard. Not losing eye contact with her opponent, Ariane could not help but notice the Prince of Mirkwood's eyes to be quite astonishing. I have to give him some credit. His blue eyes are amazing, she thought. But he still has not apologised for offending me last week. At least Haldir had the decency. For that, hopefully, he still thinks he can win over a she-elf. We shall see.  
  
****  
  
Legolas too stared back at the she-elf whom he had mistakenly insulted the week before. Wow! I never really noticed she had purple eyes. Quite astonishing. No matter, she made the mistake of not drawing her weapons first being on the defensive, so I think I will have to draw mine and show her whose the ill-manner and arrogant ORC! With that thought in mind, Legolas, as quick as lighting again flicked out his two blade-singer knives and attempted to strike.  
  
****  
  
Ariane immediately sensed the change in aura around her opponent. In an instant, Ariane took two skips backwards and drew her Eregion long sword and Long Tooth dagger opposing with Legolas's blade-singer knives. The weapons clashed together with a loud twang, instead of a reverberating high- pitched bang that is usual of two weapons coming together. The entire crowd in the arena gasped.  
  
"So that is what it sounds like when two Eregion made weapons clash," Elrohir gaped at the pair facing-off. "I never knew it sounded so untoned."  
  
"It must be the metals that oppose each other," Figwit deduced. "Of the same material and therefore react as opposites. But I did not know Ariane had weapons of the Ancient smiths? Did you Arwen?"  
  
"No. This is new to me. I wonder where she got them from?" Arwen asked herself, clearly shocked at her friend's well-kept secret. "She usually tells me everything."  
  
Legolas quickly gazed at Ariane's weapons. Weapons of the Ancients! "Fine weapons, my lady. Do you know how to use them?" Legolas taunted.  
  
"I managed to avoid you now didn't I?" she responded coldly, feeling her anger at being insulted for being a she-elf warrior, building up inside her as she stood fast in her position.  
  
"Aye, you did. Let's see how you fare!" He then noticed something change in his opponent's aura. Ariane's eyes were beginning to turn a fiery orange.  
  
Legolas swiftly untangled his blades from hers and began on the offensive. Hacking at his opponent hard with every stroke, Ariane managed to avoid being hit deflecting every attempt. It got to the point where the crowd was so fixed on the match, that shouting and cheering begun to overtake the sound of clashing weapons. By the end of the first ten minutes, both elves managed to remain unscathed from each other's weapons, still not relenting in their concentration or speed. In one instance though, Ariane had spun around to hit Legolas on the shoulder, but his blade-singers ripped a hole in her cloak as she did so. Eventually, Legolas twisted behind Ariane, hoping to release her of her weapons from behind. Instead, Ariane had caught both his knives between her sword and dagger. Both stared each other down, neither willing to move or else it could mean defeat for either one.  
  
"You are a sharp one!" Araine could feel the prince breathing down the back of her neck, as he began to put more of his strength into the grappling. "You know you could do well amongst my future courtesans."  
  
You certainly know how to irritate me, don't you? Ariane felt the additional force being used against her. Damn it! I'm not good when it comes to strength! Ariane's mind screamed as she tried to think up of some way to get out of her current predicament. She was not going to let him win. If he won, his pride would get too big for him. An idea then popped into her head as the Prince moved closer to defeating her. Well, they said pretend it was real life, agreeing with her resolve to end it. Only I can end this!  
  
"Really?" Ariane hardened her body and prepared herself for something she had never before done in her life. Within a matter of seconds, Ariane had head-butted the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
****  
  
Completely caught off guard, Legolas lost grip of both his daggers and stumbled back, surprised. Ariane, not ready to finish up yet, quickly stormed down the prince, kicking away his dropped weapons, until he was flat on his back against the arena wall.  
  
"Now which one would you like done first?" Ariane growled as she stared him down.  
  
Legolas stood motionless against the wall with Ariane's long sword at his throat and her Long Tooth dagger between his legs. For the first time he felt a heartbeat of fear of a she-elf, as Ariane's eyes became a maroon red, seemingly boiling with rage. He never thought he could ever be afraid of a she-elf. Not until now.  
  
The entire arena fell silent when Glorfindel's daughter head-butted the royal. Even Lord Glorfindel was shocked his daughter had resorted to that kind of action. King Thranduil stared wide-eyed as the she-elf stormed his son to the ground. He could see the terror his son had in his blue eyes. The silence was not broken until Ariane made sure her rival had no more moves. Sheathing her Long Tooth, which was the same size as the Prince's blade-singer knives, and long sword back in their rightful place, she turned away from her opponent and went to retrieve his weapons.  
  
Ariane examined the Prince's knives with awe as she felt the weight of them. She looked at the prince for the first time directly in the eyes, who seemed completely dazed, she approached him, as she twisted the blades in her palms and handed them back to the prince, laying them out towards him by the handle.  
  
Legolas managed to regain his senses, his head still throbbing slightly, as Ariane stood in front of him with poise. The look of blood he had seen in her eyes moments ago had gone and was replaced by a pair of modest purple eyes. The most beautiful he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"These are remarkable blades, your highness," Ariane complimented. "No wonder an Eregion blade-singer smith gave them to you. You have great dexterity."  
  
"How did you know a blade-singer gave it to me?" Legolas asked in wonder, a he took back his weapons and sheathed them behind him.  
  
"They are the only ones that know how to make arms so light and delicate. Mine are of the same making." Ariane redrew her Long Tooth and sword and showed the Prince the markings the Ancient Eregion smiths made on each piece of special weaponry.  
  
Legolas looked at Ariane's weaponry and saw the same insignias on the blades as his own knives. I now know why you are called Arvariane Estel, Royal Protector of Hope, he thought admirably, as he handed her weapons back so she could sheath them. Never will I underestimate you or any other again. Ariane put a friendly hand on his shoulder as a sign of respect. Legolas returned the gesture in kind gazing at Ariane with a smile and was about to say something else when the entire arena erupted in cheers and applause. The parties of both Elrond and Thranduil stood up and clapped loudly as the two competitors turned to face their audience a bowed. King Thranduil, Lord Glorfindel, Rùmil and Saelbeth entered via the stairs onto the combat grounds, applauding quite loudly as they approached the pair. Lord Glorfindel was the only one not looking impressed and not clapping as loudly as the others.  
  
"Arvariane Estel of Rivendell, that was very disrespectful of you. You do not head butt the Prince of Mirkwood," Lord Glorfindel scolded softly, once the crowd in the grandstand had quietened down and begun to disperse. He only used her true name when he was displeased with her.  
  
"Rùmil did say to pretend it was the real thing," Ariane defended herself. "And remember you did say to me I should use my head and I did so, literally,"  
  
"I really am not going to get through to you discipline in sword craft am I?" Lord Glorfindel's voice became more strained.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, please," King Thranduil held his hand for his friend to cease scolding his daughter. "There is no reason to scold her. She did her best and as a female I can understand why she did it. Her strength was not up to that of my son's. If anything, I should be scolding my son for being over-confident." King Thranduil turned to his son. "You should have sensed it coming, but you were so sure of yourself, were you not Legolas?" Legolas kept silent, confirming his father's suspicion. "It was a good lesson for you to learn, and I trust that you will never make that kind of assumption again of anyone." The king then put a congratulatory hand on Ariane's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you Ariane, for showing my son his error in judgement."  
  
King Thranduil then turned back to Glorfindel. "Come Lord Glorfindel, let the children clean up whilst we talk. I hear Lord Elrond has prepared a farewell feast to his wife, who is leaving for Lothlorien tomorrow. It will be the last time I shall see you and the lords of Rivendell in many centuries to come."  
  
"It may well be, your highness," Lord Glorfindel agreed. He then turned to the two weapons masters who organised the competition. "Rùmil, Saelbeth. Please escort my daughter and the Prince to the garrison to put away their equipment and armour."  
  
"Yes, Lord Glorfindel," Saelbeth answered. "Come your highness, Lady Arvariane."  
  
The elves going to the garrison then bowed to the King and Lord Glorfindel in respect, before leaving the arena.  
  
To be continued.  
  
**** 


End file.
